Gravity Falls: His Story
by Phouka Dragon11
Summary: There is a motive behind every action. Villains have reasons to be the way they are. Now, what had happened to cause Bill Cipher to be the way he is?


So this idea came to me in a really boring geography class, followed by a sleepless night of me thinking solely about the details. I hope you enjoy my take on Bill Cipher's backstory! Let me know what you think! Xx

* * *

A very long time ago, long before the creation of our own dimension, there existed another. It was similar, yes, in many ways. One could argue that it was a more remixed version of our own but quite frankly, the other came trillions of years before ours, so maybe it was the other way around?

Like our own, this dimension had skies and seas, mountains and forests the sizes of titans covering the landscape like a cloak of fur. The sun shone brightly by day, and the poisonous darkness of night was chased away by the bright glow of the moon and many stars of distant planets, suns, galaxies, dimensions, who knew what those stars really were? Day and night cycled evenly, counting out the days, weeks, months, years.

Now that is the where our dimension begins to stray from this one. Time flowed differently here, so millions of our years could equal to just one of theirs. But like I said, this is just the beginning of the differences.

Two primary races ruled this world, like in every good fairytale, one of the races was of course, the humans. The other, no surprise, was the demon race. Floating shapes with unimaginable power at the tips of their fingers, yet moral at the heart and soul.

The two races lived side by side peacefully, in agreement and in love. It was not uncommon for a demon to fall in love with a human and vice versa, or siblings that happened to be a demon and a child. They had similar lifespans, after all, and in this dimension, demons had very physical forms.

But let's dwell back into the similarities between our world and theirs for one more moment shall we? As wonderful as their world might sound to you, it must be pointed out that this world too, did have flaws, and vital ones at that.

Like in our world, racism was a thing, and a worse one at that. Humans were labelled at weak, useless despite the fact that it was them who were responsible for the civilisation of the world, for the invention of almost every single thing. Demons had copied humans so that they too soon had the ability to reason. To think.

The fact that demons were equipped with powers even the most creative of imaginations couldn't come up with didn't help. Certain demons looked down at humans, but humans were also at fault. While it was uncommon nowadays, the phrase 'demon hearted' still lingered among those that let hate rule their hearts.

But despite their many struggles, demons and humans got along as I've said before.

In the capital of this world, there lived a demon celebrity family. It could be argued that this family was the equivalent of the Kardashians, but I digress. I have a story to tell.

They lived a happy life with their fame and money, enjoying the attention both demons and humans gave them, enjoying the magazine articles that were written about them.

The slut momma was named Zincathra, which despite her reputation stayed loyal to one man. Despite her outward appearance resembling something of a THOT, she had he utmost respect from ones that didn't even care about her celebrity status. Her husband was less known than his wife, but still ridiculously famous for who even knew? A talentless piece of junk that was only famous because he was married to Zincathra and gave them their known surname; Xenon.

Now the Xenon couple had one offspring. A triangle demon the colour of blood. Horizon was his name, and he was a proud member to the Xenon legacy, extremely talented in song and act. He served as an inspiration for the young generation, and many asked for his autograph when they saw him out in the streets. All pride resented with him, for now. Soon he would have company.

Zincathra Xenon was pregnant with her second child.

News flooded the media and every magazine the stores sold. Soon every creature, demon or human knew of the new offspring Zincathra would bring to the world. There was not a soul that did not wish the unborn demon well, and the mail that the Xenons received were full of gifts for the baby, good tidings in every word. Questions flooded them.

What were they going to name the baby? Would Horizon have a brother or a sister?

Boy were they in for a roller coaster ride.

In the evenings, or whenever she was alone, Zincathra would talk to her swollen belly- no need of demon logic here- telling her close stranger how much she wanted to meet them, how the world looked forward for another member of the Xenon family. She could feel them stirring inside her, developing in their own time, soon to come out into the world and look upon it with their own eye.

"Horizon can't wait to play with you," she would tell. "You father is already working on your bedroom next to your big brother's you know. I can already imagine you playing outside with him."

Her eye would smile every time she felt movement inside. "I imagine you as a beautiful baby, like your father. You will be talented like your brother. Powerful, full of unique abilities, yet you'll be kind to everyone you meet."

What dreams she had for that baby!

So imagine something you had been waiting for for so long, came out wrong? Imagine the disappointment to the shame that came with the failure that was never supposed to happen.

You see, while it was possible for humans to have twins, triplets, quadruplets and so many more, demons were a custom to having one child per labour. You see, thanks to twinness, the demon power would be halved between the children, making them weaker and less stable than healthy demon children. And in their world, it was perfectly fine to kill any twin demon children because of the threat the could possess in spite of their weaker abilities.

And it just so happened that on that faithful day when Zincathra would finally meet her close stranger, the single child she had hoped to have didn't come alone.

Zincathra had bore demon twins.


End file.
